VNLTears from an Angel
by The PowerGoddess
Summary: A/U The continuing story of Vegeta's new love.Humor/Violence The fight against Corvine has begun. As Corvine's armies advance upon the earth,the Z senshi are disappearing one by one.*chapter 7 is finally up* R/R plz!
1. Guess he's antsy for a fight

Hello all once again...continuing the series of Vegeta's New Love. If you haven't read it, please do so you are not to terribly lost. Here is the link for Vegeta's New Love: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=613660

Now on with the story....  
  
  
  
*From the ending of Vegeta's new love*  
  
_*"Hello Angel, long time no see. As I promise I will show no pity or mercy on you or this wretched planet. Say goodbye."  
  
"Vegeta, I love you. Goodbye my sweet Prince."*_  
  
  
  
Vegeta paced the lookout with a vengeance. Not only was his daughter in trouble but his mate and son were as well. Something about Corvine didn't settle right within the Saiyan Prince at all. The dreams, no ki signatures, Angel's unusual behavior didn't add up.  
"Vegeta, quit that before you wear a whole in the floor."  
"Shut up Kakarott. I'm sick of this waiting bullshit, I have to go and fight. This is driving me insane."  
"You'll get your chance Vegeta, you will not have to worry about that." Piccolo spoke as he edged into the conversation.   
"I'm not worried about the fight, I want my brats and my mate back here where it is safe. I will kick the shit out this Corvine myself."  
"Trunks and Angel can take care of themselves. If anything happens you'll know. Hell we'll all know." 17 interjected.  
  
"Nikolas, haven't you had enough of me yet? You haunt me in my dreams enough as it is." Angel growled as she recognized the voice from behind her.  
"Never. Are you ready to go?"  
"No, I'm not going anywhere with you. I want the children back. I want my friends back as well."  
"And you only brought the pretty boy with you? You think you two can over power me and my scouts?" Corvine laughed at the thought. Angel and Trunks grabbed their swords ready for any attack that might come their way.  
"I said I want them back Corvine. I'm not going anywhere until I have them." Corvine shook his head and grinned.   
"Angel put down that pathetic play thing before you hurt yourself. I see you came back to the sea. Thinking about throwing yourself in again?"  
"I told you to never bring that up again. That is none of your business."  
"I make everything my business young lady. If I want something I learn about it and I take it. I have your deepest darkest secrets right here." Corvine pointed to his head laughing.  
"Angel, I don't like these odds." Trunks whispered as he grabbed Angel's arm backing her up with him. Angel's eyes darted around and saw eight soldiers coming in around them.  
"Shit, Trunks what ever you do stay near me."  
"Afraid? You should be. I plan on taking you both back with me. I'm sure with the both of you in my grasp I can lure out the rest."  
"They won't risk themselves for me Corvine. They are going to take your slimy ass out of this universe."  
"You really think so? Oh my, shame on me for thinking I could take this planet then. Sibkos attack them. Take them alive, they're worth more that way." Corvine gave the order as the soldiers advanced towards them. Back to back Trunks and Angel held out their swords, poised to do damage.  
  
Back at the look out Vegeta heard his mate calling in his mind. He closed his eyes and listen to her voice echo in his mind.  
_'Vegeta, I love you. Goodbye my sweet Prince.'_ Before he could respond she was gone, the mental block back in place.  
"Fuck, lets go now!" Vegeta tore into the skies, heading in the direction of the rising ki's of Trunks and Angel.   
"What the hell is he doing?" 17 yelled out as he gave chase with the other Z senshi.  
"Guess he's antsy for a fight or, they're in trouble already."  
"That obvious Goku?" 18 rolled her eyes to the bigger Saiyan as they took off after the arrogant Prince.  
  
"Trunks, if anything happens to me, make sure everyone does not risk their lives for me. I'm not worth it. You make your father understand that."  
"Angel I'm not listening to that. Here we go." Trunks powered up to super saiyan quickly followed by Angel powering up in her transformation. Her eyes flickering from violet to blood red. Her silky blue hair flaring red with wind of their transformation. The energy crackled loudly about them as they took their stances to fight for their lives. The scouts wasted no time in attacking both of them head on in a furious onslaught of ki blasts. Angel welded her sword deflecting the oncoming ki blasts with it to the sea below them, making the salty water boil with the heat. Trunks chose the hand-to-hand combat instead taking out two of the scouts with his version of his Dad's Big Bang attack.  
"Trunks I can't keep this up. My sword isn't going to take too much more."  
"Six more to go then we'll go after Corvine. Back up is on its way. I can feel them." Angel heart sunk when she realized Trunks was right. Help was on its way and she hadn't done anything but dodge blasts. She furrowed her brows together gathering determination.  
"Puwi keni!" Angel screamed as she brought her hands together out stretched and firing a powerful ki blast in the direction of Corvine, letting the other scouts get in closer to her and Trunks.  
"Angel watch your back!" She turned around quickly to be caught off guard with a fist in her face. She stumbled backward towards the cliffs edge before she regained her balance.  
"Shit that was close." She stuttered out as she formed two ki balls in her hands tossing them towards the scouts' feet exploding sending dust and rock into the air. Angel stole one more quick glance towards Trunks making sure he had everything under control before she took off towards where Corvine was last standing.  
  
"Nikolas I know you are here you bastard, come out and face me!" She whipped her cloak back off her shoulders turning around in a circle trying to find him.  
  
"Can you feel that power?" Goten said as the hair on the back of his neck stood up.  
"Trunks is powered up to his maximum right now. Angel's is still climbing." Gohan exclaimed as he charged up to Super Saiyan. Goten followed suit and powered up. Vegeta rolled his eyes and continued on with a high rate of speed heading towards the rocky cliffs above the ocean.  
_'At least she is still fighting.'_ Vegeta thought with a smug look on his face as he felt her ki still rising.  
  
"Nikolas! Come out and fight like the asshole you are! Are you afraid of me now?" Angel yelled as her red hair blew in the breeze.  
"I see you took my advice to put your play toy away. What are you going to do now?"  
"Come out here. Stop hiding like a coward."  
"I'm here, what more can you ask of me?" Angel turned her head to see Corvine standing behind her several yards away.  
"I've already asked and since you seem to not want to do as I ask, we're going to have to do this the hard way."  
"The hard way huh? So tell me what way is that? Something you picked up from the Glissian whore house?" Angel's face contorted as she heard those words fall from his evil lips like venom.  
"Did I strike a nerve Angel? So tell me how many creatures of the universe did you fuck?" Angel stood motionless, her red eyes filling with disgust with every word Corvine let out.  
"Leave the past where it belongs. In the past." She growled as her eyes squinted together giving Corvine one hell of an evil eye.  
"Shall we bring up the present and future then? How is your Monkey Prince?"  
"I don't care about that right now."  
"Oh you should my dear seeing you are coming back with me never to see him ever again." Angel looked around apprehensively before her eyes caught a scout carrying Trunks over his shoulder like a rag doll.  
"Trunks!"  
  
"Something is going on, Trunks' ki just dropped in an alarming fast rate guys."  
"Kakarott, the brat can take care of himself. We're almost there we'll take them all out."  
"Vegeta with that attitude you are going to get yourself killed sweet cheeks."  
"I'm going to start off by kicking this piece of shits ass first." Vegeta sneered back at 17.  
"How about after we kill off everyone else, blood and gore make for good foreplay you know."  
'Why do I always end up with the fucking retards?'  
  
"Take that pretty boy back to my ship and put him with the others." Corvine ordered his scouts. They nodded and took to the skies with Trunks still unconscious to the world.  
"Now, how about you? Am I going to have to take you down or will you come willingly?"  
"I am not going anywhere with you. You are going to have to kill me before I go with you."  
"Fine, suit yourself then." Corvine smiled and started to form a ki blast in his hand, his laugh growing louder along with the ki.   
_'Fuck my sword!'_ Angel mentally screamed at herself when she noticed it was not in its sheath. She had forgotten she flung it down when she powered up her Angel Tears attack against two of the scouts. She pulled out her knife that was stuck in her boot, wrapping her slender fingers around the handle.   
"You think you can hurt me with that little thing?" Corvine laughed more as the sun glinted off the blade.   
"Go to hell where you belong!" She shouted throwing the knife at him, striking him deep in his thigh. He casually looked down at the handle sticking out of his leg and smiled at her. His black-gloved hand snaked around the handle and yanked it out in one pull.  
"Here you might want this back." He threw the knife back at her, striking her right in the shoulder where her armor had ended its protection.  
"Shit, that's going to leave a mark." Angel cried out as she stumbled backwards a few feet reaching up with her left hand to pull it out.  
"It's was nice to play a round of body darts with you, but we must be going now. So be a nice whore and come with me." Corvine stalked towards her with the ki blast still glowing around his right hand. With a nod of his head her world went dark around her. She had failed to notice a lone scout behind her the entire time, waiting for the moment to knock her out.   
"Good work Sibko. Now get her back to the ship." Corvine smiled at the heap of flesh in front of his feet.  
"Yes sire." The scout bowed and collected Angel's body from the ground and hoisted her over his shoulder.  
  
The eight remaining Z senshi landed on the cliffs looking at the battlegrounds. Four bodies of the scouts littered the scenery.  
"Fuck we're too late." Vegeta eyed the corpses and kicked them out over the ocean one by one.  
"Looking for someone Vegeta?" Everyone's eyes focused towards the sound of the voice. Corvine stood by a clump of old pines way from the cliffs.  
"You know who we're looking for." Goku shouted out.  
"Which one of the seven I have as my prisoners is most valuable to you all?"  
"You can not put a price on a persons life." 18 buried her hands on her hips glaring at Corvine.  
"Oh yes I can. This is my game and you will play by my rules you understand me? Now I've come here to take over this shitty planet. I plan on purging the whole damn thing after I get what I want here. I think this place will go for a pretty good price to the highest bidder that is."  
"And what is it that you want here?" Videl spoke up from behind Gohan.  
"First I'm going to kill all of you, then I'm taking Angel with me back to my palace to live. Oh don't worry Vegeta I'll take good care of her for you. She'll still have your useless title you gave her, but I'll add one to it. She's going to be my personal slave you see. I get to have my own personal Glissian whore. They're very rare you know. Especially one of this caliber."  
"How dare you speak of my mate like that?" Vegeta's voice became low and dangerous.  
"Because I can. Now if you'll please excuse me, I have some matters that need to be taken care of." Corvine bowed and fazed out right in front of the senshi.  
  
The cell door opened for the first time after the guards had brought back Bra sending streaks of artificial light inside.  
"Here, have another friend of yours that wants to join the party." The guard laughed heaving something large and heavy off his shoulder to the floor before he turned around and shut the cell door behind him.  
"Pan light." Bra said in a crackly voice.  
"What am I a freaking lamp now?"  
"Fine I'll do it." Krillin powered up a small ki ball and walked in the direction of person that was thrown on the floor. Bra covered her mouth so no one could see her busted bottom lip quivering when she recognized the lavender hair.  
"Oh damn, Trunks? Bro come on wake up." Krillin slapped the demi saiyan's face to rouse him from his battle induce sleep.  
"Mom?" Trunks said before he opened his eyes to find out where he was.  
"I didn't know I was that pretty Trunks, but I don't think so." Trunks raised up quickly colliding with Krillin's head as he anxiously looked around.  
"Where's Angel at? Did they get her too?"  
"Whoa, slow down. What happened out there?" Yamcha asked getting up off the floor with Bra still attached to his waist.  
"Trunks please tell me Mom is alright, please?" Bra's eyes seemed to beg for an answer.  
"I really don't know. Angel and I were at the cliffs just south of the lookout talking. We were using ourselves as bait to get these assholes to let you all go. We kind of got ambushed by eight of Corvine's men. I killed two and Angel killed two, and I remember Angel not being where I last saw her. I spotted her away from where I was screaming into the trees, dumb move on my part, I left myself open for the other four soldiers to attack me. That's all I remember. I know everyone was on their way from the look out. Weather they made it there to get Angel is hard to say." Trunks shook his head.  
  
17 picked up Angel's carelessly tossed sword from the ground looking at the damage it had sustained. He swung it around him a few times before he noticed Vegeta at the edge of the cliff looking out over the ocean. He sighed heavily and walked towards him.  
"Here, she might want this back." 17 lifted the sword towards Vegeta. He looked down at it, studying the blade carefully before he took it from 17's hands.  
"Now back off before I use this on your ass." Vegeta hissed through his teeth.  
"Why do you always talk about my ass? Is it that good looking?" 17 grinned and strutted away.  
"Looks like she used her whole arsenal. Here's the knife she was carrying." 18 said picking the knife off the ground.  
"Looks like she got somebody with it. Look at all that damn blood." Goten wrinkled up his nose, as he looked it over.  
"She didn't get anyone brat, that's her blood." Vegeta grabbed the knife and wiped it clean against his battle suit before tucking it away in his armor.  
_'Wherever you're at Onna, give them hell. I'll be there to get you soon. A Prince never breaks his promises.'_  
  
End of the first chapter…*Sighs and wipes the sweat off her brow*   
Tell me what you think… you know the drill lol.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Glissian Warrior, true Warrior.

I don't own DBZ...so don't sue me plz.   
Thanks for the reviews already *S*  
  
  
The cell was dark and musty smelling. Water could be heard dripping in a slow rhythm from somewhere close. Angel opened her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck. The scout cracked her a good one. She silently cursed herself for being so careless to be caught off guard like that. She carefully pulled herself up in a sitting position careful not to over exert her right side of her chest that was stabbed deeply with her own knife. Her thoughts changed immediately to Trunks.   
"How could I be so stupid to leave his side? Damn it I'll never be able to forgive myself if something bad happened to him. Shit Vegeta would kill me for sure." She cringed and quickly abandon the thought. The only thing on her mind should be on how to get herself and everyone else out of this hellhole. She wasn't even sure where she was at, but she could feel ki now. There were two guards outside of the cell door walking a long path. She searched out further and was about to distinguish the Z senshi not far from her own cell. She prayed to Dende they were holding up better then she was.   
  
"She's here." Trunks uttered quietly to his cellmates.  
"Who?"  
"Yamcha grow a brain please. Angel, I can feel her not far from here."  
"Is she hurt? Can you tell?" Bra questioned excitedly.  
"I'm not sure, her ki does seem a little low. But I'm not use to her normal power level yet." Trunks let out a heavy sigh as he concentrated on her ki level.  
"Don't worry, I think she's fine. She just got stuck someplace else then us. Corvine probably didn't want all this power stuck together if you know what I mean." Pan whispered.  
"Can't help but worry. The things she told me is making me nervous."  
"Trunks nervous? Since when?" Krillin half laughed.  
"Something bad is going to happen to her, I can't shake this gut feeling I have."  
  
The cell door jerked opened the light blinding the blue haired beauty that sat against the wall.  
"You! Come with me please." A tall dark haired guard announced his presents and intent to her in a rough voice.  
"Polite for a guard aren't you?" Angel squinted her eyes to see him. He sighed lightly and entered the cell taking careful steps towards her.  
"I am Kaleeco, do not be afraid of me. I am not like the others on board this ship."  
"Trust you? How can I trust anyone that works for Corvine?"  
"You must. For your own sake and safety please trust me. I know you are Mickila from Glissa and the Saiyan Princess. I will do what I can to get you out of here."  
"How do you know of me? I must be pretty popular here or something."  
"Corvine talks about you quite a bit. He has for several years now. He has always said that he would capture you and add you to his collection, like a jewel on a crown."  
"I don't know weather to be honored or horrified."  
"Be scared of him. He has plans to murder everyone on this beautiful planet with out remorse. That includes your children and husband."  
"My mate and his children. My child was murdered by Corvine." Angel casted her eyes to the filthy floor with the mention of her child she didn't know.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. But I have to take you down to the stateroom. Corvine is waiting for you there."  
"What does he want from me? To terrorize me more?"  
"I will be there with you. I will escort you back when the time comes. Just remember to trust me." Kaleeco held out his hand and helped her up off the cold damp floor to her feet. He gave a brief smile to her before he shackled her wrists together with chains and led her out of the cell.  
"Now keep your head down no matter what." He whispered as guards and scouts alike noticed the fine specimen of a female walking behind Kaleeco towards the Stateroom. She grimaced as hands touched her, and voices whispered sexual fantasies at her.  
"All of you back away of the courtesan of the Ruler now!" Kaleeco yelled when the stares, touching, and voices became too much for her to handle. Angel's eyes widen with disgust at what Kaleeco had just called her.  
"I am not a whore." She hissed at him, her eyes filled with hate.  
"I know you're not. Just play along please." He pulled on the chains to make it less obvious he was being friendly to the prisoner and drug her along the never-ending hall.   
  
The shadow of defeat graced the Prince's face at the look out as he distanced himself away from the rest of the remaining senshi.   
_'I should have killed him right there and then when I had the chance.'_ He scolded himself.  
"Hey Vegeta."  
"What do you want Kakarott? I'm not in the mood for your insane chatter."  
"I was just wondering if you tried to contact her. You know through your bond?"  
"Do you not think that I have not tried that already? She is mentally blocking me."  
"Are you sure it's her?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Supreme Kai said that Corvine was pretty powerful. Maybe she's not blocking you on purpose. Corvine might be stopping her some how."  
"Mind control? Like what Babidi did to me?"  
"Is it possible? I mean the guy can get into your dreams right?" Vegeta growled at the thought. He knew that Goku had struck on something he didn't think of before. He wasn't going to admit to him that he came up with a probable answer.  
"Shut up Kakarott. That is one of the stupidest things you've said in a long time."  
"Geeze Vegeta, I'm just trying to help."  
"Well you're not. Now go away before I throw you over the edge of this stinking place."  
"Don't worry about throwing me over the edge, I'm going to Korin's to get some of that yummy food." Before Vegeta could yell again, the younger Saiyan had disappeared, his stomach leading the way like usual.  
_'Angel I swear if you are blocking me on purpose I'm going to blast you one.'_  
  
The stateroom was silent when Angel and Kaleeco entered. She stole tiny glances of the room as she was led towards a long dark table. The room had the sent of death that hung heavy in the air making her stomach churn violently.   
"Captain Kaleeco, so nice of you to bring the prisoner to me."  
"No problem Sire, she will learn in no time to behave in my presents." Kaleeco put on his best-wicked smile for Corvine and then cracked his knuckles loudly making Angel shudder.  
"So my little whore, how do you like your accommodations? I hope they are suiting." Angel face was filled with anger, her jaw set in stone, her eyes not leaving Corvine's.  
"Answer me when I ask you a question." He closed the gap between himself and her in a flash. His hot breath on her face sent waves of nausea through her body. She turned her head for a second before spitting straight in his face.  
"Go to hell you son of a bitch!" Corvine brought up his black-gloved hand and wiped the dripping spit from his cheek and smiled back at her.   
"You know my dear, that wasn't very nice of you to do. Very un-lady like of some one your stature. Might I suggest you learn some manners before I see you again." Corvine snarled at her before the back of his hand met with the side of her face. She staggered slightly trying to regain her composure to stand tall in the face of the enemy. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, staining her chin. Angel glared at him for a moment before Kaleeco grabbed the chains on her wrists ready to take her back to the cell. She struggled for a second not wanting to leave before she spit blood on Corvine's boots before being dragged out before Corvine would strike her again.  
"What the hell were you thinking in there?" Angel remained quiet with her head bowed down as they walked the hall back to the dingy cell.   
"You know he can kill you with out thinking twice. Don't do anything stupid again otherwise I won't have anyone to sneak out of here."  
"My friends are here."  
"The three little girls and the three fighters?"  
"Yes, one of the girls is my ste…daughter and the lavender haired fighter is my son."  
"I'll let them know you are alright then. I guess I'll have to think of some other way to get all of you out."  
"Thank you." She mumbled as they passed the cell where the others were being held in. She stopped abruptly at the cell and called out to them from her side.  
"I'll be back to get all of you soon. A Princess never breaks her promise."  
  
Vegeta's head jerked up in surprise. He shook his head for a moment trying to clear his thoughts. But the words of his mate rang in his head over and over.  
_'I'll be back to get all of you soon. A Princess never breaks her promise.'_ He put his fingers to his temples, closing his eyes trying to find the mental link to his Onna.  
_'A Princess never breaks her promise.'_  
"Vegeta are you alright?" Piccolo's deep voice broke the testy Prince's concentration.  
_'A Princess never breaks her promise.'_   
"Leave me be." Vegeta barked out angrily.  
"Vegeta you look like you've seen a ghost." Gohan remarked at the older Saiyans paler color.  
"I told you leave me be before I blast this place from here to kingdom come." The bitterness in his voice weighing heavy from his lips Vegeta opened his eyes again to see concerned faces looking at him.  
"A Prince never breaks his promise." The words rolled off his tongue before his body hit the floor out cold.  
  
Everyone that was in the cell heard Angel's voice from the other side of the door. Bra lifted her head in surprise and called out for her only to be met with silence.  
"What did she mean by _'A Princess never breaks her promise.'_?" Marron asked from the safety of her fathers lap.  
"I remember Daddy saying something like that along time ago. He told my Mom that he was a Prince and Prince's never breaks a promise." Bra said from between Krillin and Yamcha.  
"Well we know she's hear, and she sounded alright. So I guess we stop worrying for the time being."  
  
"I'll bring you some food and some medical supplies to clean up that shoulder with. You need anything else?" Kaleeco asked as he removed the shackles from her wrists.  
"No, I just want to get out of here and go back to my Prince." She said softly rubbing her tender wrists from where the chains and shackles tore into her skin.  
"Ok then, give me a little while then. I'll be back." Kaleeco nodded to her as he opened the cell door.  
"Wait, I want to ask you something."  
"What is it?"  
"Why are you so nice to me? I'm a prisoner and as you said a courtesan." Kaleeco frowned for a moment at the question. Carefully he unstrapped his black armor chest plate dropping it to the floor in a clatter. He turned his back to Angel and listed the black shirt from his body. Angel gasped and pulled her left hand to her mouth.  
"Can it be? No it can't be!" Angel paled rapidly letting the darkness take her. Kaleeco sighed as he turned around to see Angel in a heap on the damp floor.  
"I knew I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"What the hell just happen here?" 18 asked as she came upon Gohan and Piccolo looking down upon a passed out Saiyan Prince.  
"Don't know. He mumbled something and then boom he was on the floor."  
"Well shit, I was hoping he fainted from my good looks. So do you like?" 17 asked as he turned around like a fashion model for them.  
"Oh my Dende." Gohan said in a nervous tone. Piccolo cracked a smile and couldn't contain a small laugh.  
"Bro, dear sweet bro. What the hell were you thinking?" 18 asked. 17 did another complete spin in front of them before he answered.  
"Oh don't you think my hair looks great this way? I think I learned how Vegeta gets his hair to stand up like that. Only took me four bottles of gel and five cans of hairspray.  
"Yea and only one small ki blast to ignite it all." 18 grinned for a moment before a sinister smile graced her lips.  
"18 don't even think about it."  
"Damn it. I was just going to start a little bon fire and roast some marshmallows." She released the small ki ball off the lookout before walking away. 17 eyed his sister for a moment before he turned back to Gohan and Piccolo.  
"So tell me the truth. Do you think he'll like it?" Gohan laughed nervously as the Saiyan Prince mumbled something in his passed out state.  
"Glissian Warrior, true Warrior."  
  
  
  



	3. No, I kicked his ass

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me...  
  
"What the hell are you bakas staring at?" The belligerent Prince bellowed at the faces that were still surrounding him from his place on the look out floor.  
"What do you think? We're looking at you. Not everyday you see the Prince of all Saiyans drop cold to the floor for no reason." 18 snapped at him.  
"Hmpft." He responded as he stood up and took his all to familiar stance to the group.  
"Next plan of attack anyone?"  
"How are we going to attack something or someone we can't even sense Piccolo?"  
"We'll figure out a way kid. You always know we do."  
"I know, and Vegeta, what the heck were you mumbling about anyways?"  
"I do not mumble brat."  
"Glissian warrior, true warrior ring a bell?" Vegeta cocked his head towards Gohan after he spoke those words.  
"I have never spoken those words."  


"Want to bet sweet cheeks? I heard you and I was half way to the doors over there." Vegeta jerked his head to find his favorite android from hell walking toward him with his shoulder length black locks plaster back almost in the same manner as his own.   
"Um, didn't I tell you to go and wash that shit out of your hair before you know who saw it?" 18 gritted her teeth trying to hold back her own laughter as Vegeta started to turn bright red with anger. The outside of his ears were bright as cherries, his fist clenched so hard that he would have been able to draw blood through his gloves, the little vein on his forehead throbbing about ready to explode.  
"What the fuck is this?" Vegeta roared, his body boiling in anger.  
"Oh you don't like it? And I thought you'd love to have me as a sidekick." 17 pouted.  
"Side kick your head clean off your freakin shoulders. We are in the middle of battle with the enemy and you are playing dress up like a freak."  
"I don't see any battles going on around here man. Just look around the kids are gone, and four of our fighters are gone. Who knows what is going to happen to them." 17 shouted back at Vegeta, his anger almost rivaling that of the smaller saiyan.  
"We do not need to be at each others throats right now. Might I suggest we calm down and see if we can figure out what we are missing here?" Shin bravely walking in between the android and Prince to keep the peace.  
"How dare this piece of trash insult me in such a manner. Once this is all over with you will be on the top of my things to destroy list you hear me?"  
"Promise?"  
  
Angel awoke with a start, her mind still hazy with the thoughts and dreams that still hung in her mind. The last thing that she could remember clearly was asking Kaleeco why he was being so gracious to her. Then it all came flooding back to her like a damn being broken. The triangle, the three circles that adorned it. It couldn't be. It was the mark of the Glissian Warrior. She had so many un-answered questions for him. How did he get here, working for Corvine, where there any survivors from the planet? She wasn't the last of her great race left in the entire universe. The cell door opened quietly and closed, she could feel the presence of another in the cell with her.  
"Who's there?" She commanded in a unwavering voice.  
"Just me Princess." She breathed a sigh of relief when it was Kaleeco's voice that had answered her. She steadily got to her feet letting her eyes adjust to the darkness to see the out line of his sculptured body. He had a muscular build like her mate's but he was much taller. His dark chestnut color hair was pulled back in a ponytail reaching half way down his back. His green eyes were enchanting to look at.   
"I've brought you some food and some medical supplies. I also brought you some clothing and a blanket." Angel gave a small smile to him and gave him a small bow of appreciation.   
"Are you the only one?"  
"What do you mean the only one?"  
"Survivor Kaleeco. Do you know of anyone else of our home?"  
"I am the only one that I know of besides you. I have been in Corvine's armies for a very long time working my way up the ranks. With all the traveling and planets I have been upon. You are the last remaining Glissian I have laid eyes upon."  
"I see. Thank you. You have quelled my curiosity. I have always wondered in the back of my mind if anyone made it out alive."  
"Here, have something to eat. I sure there will be plenty of time to talk. Let me look at that nasty wound you have." Kaleeco shoved the tray of food toward her, his eyes looking over the bloody wound on her shoulder.  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it really."  
"Until some nasty virus or germs they call it get in to it and starts becoming infected."  
"Can you leave the ship anytime you want?" She questioned as she picked up some bread from the tray and picked at it, taking small pieces to eat.  
"I can come and go as I please. I am a Captain for the Vershie."  
"Vershie? What is that?"  
"It's a special unit I command. Most of the scouts under my command are much like myself. They do carry some compassion."  
"I was wondering. If you can not get me out of here soon, could you take a message to my friends?"  
"If they do not kill me, I will be glad to do it for you my lady."  
"I have tried, desperately to contact my mate through our bond. I cannot reach him."  
"Bond?"  
"Saiyan thing actually. We share out thoughts and pain like telepathy. I can block him from my thoughts as he can mine. But I don't think he would be blocking me at this moment not knowing where I am."  
"It's the ship and Corvine. He does not want you to communicate with the others and give away his hidden location."  
"Like I know where I am now anyways. I was unconscious when I arrived. Ouch damn it that hurt." Angel pulled her shoulder away from him. The liquid he was using to clean the wound stung very badly springing tears to her eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I'm almost done here."  
"Good, if Vegeta knew how close you were to me and you were touching me he'd throw the worlds biggest temper tantrum."  
"Saiyan you say? That wouldn't be pretty then. I assure you I do not intend to intrude on his mate. I'm just merely a fellow Glissian helping out one of his own. Besides I have a consort. Kui is her name." He gave a small chuckle to himself as he finished patching her up.  
"Thank you, you have been most kind."  
"There is a small lantern with the blanket for you. Your message madam?" She looked at him for a moment before she remembered what she had asked of him.  
"Oh, yes of course. Please tell Vegeta that I am safe along with the rest of senshi. I know it is probably against you, but you should leave Corvine and fight with us against him."  
"A traitor amongst Corvine? I kind of like that idea."  
"Tell him Puwi Keni. He will remember it is me that sent you."  
"Angel tears? I will remember." Kaleeco bowed to her and made his exit.  
"Vegeta, what ever you do, please don't kill him." She whispered to herself.  
  
Minutes dragged into hours, hours into an eternity. The entire Z senshi weather they were at the lookout or stuck in one of Corvine's filthiest cells were growing tired of waiting. Angel was suffering from mate withdrawals, her hands shaking lightly as she pictured his face in her mind. As for Vegeta he was fighting against his own emotions again. He would not let the others know how this was taking its toll on his mind and body even though the worse was yet to come.   
  
"Some one is coming towards the look out. I don't recognize the ki." Gohan announced to his brother and former sensei.   
"Either do I. Who ever it is can hold their own against us." Gohan and Goten both nodded in agreement with the elder Namek. They watch in awe as a tall man landed not far from them, sizing them up for the most part.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Gohan queried the stranger as he powered up slightly incase the person was there to attack them.  
"No need for a show of power. I know what kind of power you all posses. I am looking for Prince Vegeta. I have a message from the Princess for him."  
"That answered part of my question. Who are you first?"   
"I am Captain Kaleeco, Leader of the Vershie Scouts of Corvine. I am not here to start a fight. I wish to help actually."  
"I don't trust anyone that is aligned with that scum."  
"That is up to you to decide. I must get this message to Prince Vegeta immediately please."  
"Goten, go get Dad and Vegeta. Piccolo and myself will watch this guy." Goten eyed his brother for a second before turning quickly on his heel to get the others. Kaleeco watched the younger Son rush off inside Dende's palace before returning his gaze back to Gohan and Piccolo.  
"Saiyan and Namek yes?"  
"None of your business."  
"Sorry, but I have a feeling you will trust me soon." The crowd of people coming towards Gohan and Piccolo caught Kaleeco's eye. He was impressed with all the power the small group created at the site of him.  
  
"I have come with a message not to fight. I wish to speak to Prince Vegeta."   
"I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. What is it you want before I tear your head off?"  
"I have a message from Mickila for you."  
"I do not believe you. As far as I know she is dead."  
"Puwi Keni mean anything to you sir?" Kaleeco bowed to Vegeta. Vegeta walked towards him studying the taller, muscular warrior in front of him before he lifted Kaleeco up by his throat swiftly with no effort.  
" I don't care if you come here in peace. I want my mate back now! Where is she?"   
"If you would let me down so I can explain this to you it would be much easier your highness." Vegeta growled low in his chest before he brought the man back down to his feet. Kaleeco rubbed his throat for a second before straitening out his armor and clothing to look respectable again.  
"As I told these individuals when I arrived, I am Kaleeco, Captain of the Vershie Scouts of Corvine. Mickila asked me to deliver a message to you personally along with the rest of the Z senshi."  
"Spit it out then, I am lacking patience today."  
"She says to tell you that she is fine for the moment. The others that are there with her are fine as well. She has tried to contact you but with no avail. I would like to say that would be on purpose of Corvine and his wonderful ship and mind control. He's in her mind and she don't even know it."  
"And you come here after speaking to her and risk your own life as a traitor? Applaudable act."  
"I know mind control as well. I can block his powers. Corvine has no clue that I have talked with her about anything. He doesn't even know I have left the ship to come here to talk to you."  
"Don't even play your mind control shit with us. We Saiyans can resist it." Goku was about to open his mouth before Vegeta shot him an evil look.  
"Kakarott, I suggest you keep your mouth shut baka." Goku backed up with his hands out in front of him; he wasn't going to fight with Vegeta over something trivial.   
"No tricks I assure you. I am lending my support to you along with my scout unit to defeat Corvine. I do this for Mickila, your planet and my planet that was destroyed by his hand."  
"What is your home planet?" 18 asked in her monotone voice.  
"Glissa, same as Mickila. If you want proof I will be glad to show you." Kaleeco unfastened his armor chest plate and dropped it to the floor, presenting his back to the warriors showing the mark of the Glissian Warrior.  
"Glissian Warrior, true warrior." Vegeta uttered almost silently.  
"I'll be damned he has the same mark as Angel." 17 blurted out catching everyone's attention.  
"Kaleeco, You and Mickila are not the only survivors of Glissa." Shin spoke in a very soothing voice as he approached. Kaleeco turned slowly around to study the smaller warrior that stood in front of him.  
"I watched the planet blow up. I was the only one that went with Corvine after he slaughtered millions of people without mercy. Raped and pillaged was ordered throughout the ranks as commands from him."  
"I know, I was there."  
"And you survived how?"  
"I am the Supreme Kai, there are others still surviving. I will tell you where to find them after Corvine is destroyed along with anyone that follows him." Kaleeco's eyes widen with the news, he had heard of the Supreme Kai as a child and heard rumors of him while serving with Corvine but had never seen him.  
"I will gather my scouts and tell them that we are to support any operation you wish to defeat Corvine with. It will not be easy. But the others and I have knowledge of the ship and how things operate to give to you to help. But I must be going. I must go and check on your warriors and children. I don't trust the other guards with them." Kaleeco bowed deeply to the Z senshi before he started walking towards the edge of the lookout. He stopped for a moment, gave a quick glance over his shoulder to them and gave a small smile and nod before taking flight leaving everyone still in a state of shock.  
"I don't trust him." Vegeta said bluntly to everyone.  
"Trust him. He has nothing to hide from any of us. Glissian have a code they live by. Remember the symbol of the mark and what it means. The three sides of the triangle are that of mother, father, and child. The three rings that adorn it means never ending love, courage and pride for their race. I don't think he would betray another Glissian warrior."  
"Well then, if he turns out to be a traitor to use I'll blame it all on you then." Vegeta scowled down to Shin and walked away.  
  
The light of the sun gave way to the darkening skies. The gold mixing with dark hues of blue and purple washed the horizon as Kaleeco made his way back to the ship to check on Angel and the others still locked in their cells. He was met by a few of his scouts under his command outside of the ship entrance as he landed before them. One of the scouts with pale blue skin came up to greet him with a bow.  
"Captain, Corvine has taken the courtesan from the cell."  
"What Sorel? When?" Kaleeco pushed past the group with Sorel following on his heels at the same pace.  
"About thirty minutes ago sir. I couldn't rouse suspicion by trying to stop him."  
"And the others?"  
"They are still in the cell. I have given them food and water. I also gave them some blankets for their comfort."  
"Good, very good Sorel. Please go find the rest of the scouts and tell them I have met up with the Z senshi. Everything is a go. We will make our move to get everyone out of here by tomorrow night at the latest. I do not trust Corvine with Angel err Mickila damn what ever she wants to be called."  
"Yes sir. I will alert everyone then." Sorel bowed once more and ran in the other direction to collect the Vershie scouts together for an impromptu meeting. Kaleeco moved at breakneck speed down the corridors that lead towards the cells hoping Angel was brought back without one of his scouts knowing. He entered the prisoner holding section and slowed his pace nodding to guards as he passed. He was caught in surprise when he saw two guards standing by the cell in which was Angels. The two guards bowed to Kaleeco as he came closer.  
  
"Is the prisoner alright?"  
"She will be fine. Corvine sent us down her to make sure she didn't try anything funny."  
"Well, you are dismissed from guard duty, both of you. The Vershie will guard these prisoners." One of the guards opened his mouth but closed it quickly knowing full well never to second guess Captain Kaleeco or any of the Vershie scouts. They were the best of the best, elites. Kaleeco went down to the other cell and went in to check on the children and warriors quickly before he went to check on Angel. He opened the cell door and entered checking first that the six prisoners would not ambush him.  
"Are you all ok?"  
"Who are you?" Trunks inquired as he stood in front of the rest.  
"I am Kaleeco, I am here to help you. I have spoken to Vegeta and the Supreme Kai. They know of me and my efforts to get you and Angel released from her."  
"Is my Mommy ok?" Came the soft voice of Bra from behind Trunks.  
"She was fine when I left here earlier. I'm going to check on her after I leave here. She is two cells down from here. I'm going to try and get her in here with the rest of you. I don't like the idea of her being by herself. One of my guards will be back here shortly, if you need anything please ask him. Just look for the scout patch on his armor like mine." Kaleeco bowed to them and left in a hurry to be greeted in the hall by Sorel and another guard.  
"Marath, make sure the prisoners in that cell get anything they need. Sorel come with me." Kaleeco gestured for Sorel to follow him down to Angel's cell. Sorel unlocked the cell door sending light into the darkest corners of the cell. Kaleeco entered first seeing Angel in the corner curled up in a ball. He knelt down to her, moving her cloak from around her head so he could see her.  
  
"Mickila? Are you alright?" He pulled some of her tangled hair away from her face noticing a nasty looking bruise across her cheek.  
"Shit. Come here let me see that." Kaleeco pulled on her arm to get her to turn towards him so he could assess the damage.  
"You spit in his face again?"  
"No, I kicked his ass." She smirked at Kaleeco. His eyes widen with amusement.  
"And that's why you have the ki draining collar on now. Angel he could kill you with a snap of his fingers."  
"Be better then him haunting my dreams and trying to kill my friends."  
"No it wouldn't. Stop talking that way. We are all leaving tomorrow night. I have my squad working on the final plans right now as we speak."  
"I'm not holding my breath on that."  
"Trust me remember. I delivered your message to the Prince. He didn't believe me as you said he wouldn't. But I think I have gained some trust with them. I will tell them of the plans tomorrow morning."  
"If there is going to be any resistance I will need this collar off to fight. You might want to consider getting your mates off this ship before we go. I can't say if Vegeta and the rest will spare them when it comes to blowing up this ship."  
"I will bring that up with them in the morning. I will have all the scouts pack their belongings and have their consorts ready to leave when the time comes."  
"Good. I will be ready let the others know also."  
"Already have Princess. I will have my guards at the doors so if you need anything let them know. And if you need me they will come and get me at once. Please if Corvine comes back down here don't do anything that will risk your life. My scouts will not be able to stop him, they will not give away that they are going against his rule."  
"Can't promise a thing. When someone comes to me wanting sexual favors against my will like he did they're going to get their ass kicked."  
"Understood. I will be back later. Please rest up. It's going to be one hell of a day tomorrow." Kaleeco bowed to Angel and took his leave.  
  
"Rest? What the hell is that? When you have a life like mine you don't have time to." She sighed and tried to get comfortable with what she had. The blanket was think and scratchy like wool. She gave a slight frown and threw it on the dirty grimy floor and used her cloak as a blanket. She leaned her head against the wall where she sat in the corner trying to have sleep come fast.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 3…should have more chapters out faster now that I have my new hard drive installed.   
You know the drill…please review *S* More reviews I get the faster I get the chapters out.  
  
  



	4. Is it my turn to go yet?

Thanky for the wonderful reviews *S*  
  
I don't own DBZ so plz don't sue me...I have nothing lol  
  
Angel fell into fitful sleep as her fellow Glissian Warrior was making preparations for escape. Kaleeco burned the midnight oil making sure the plan didn't have any loophole, which might bring disaster upon the prisoners, the Z senshi and the Vershie scouts. He ordered all the scouts with consorts to pack them up and remove them from the ship as soon as they could before the dawn broke including his beloved Kui.   


"Sorel, Marath, and Janok, double check the escape routes and please take Kui away from the ship at once." The three Vershie scouts bowed quickly and disbursed from the area leaving Kaleeco to his thoughts. He paced silently thinking the events over and over in his mind. He needed to get the prisoners off the ship with no harm to them. He would risk his own life to get Angel out of there and back where she belonged, with the cranky Saiyan Prince. If he were in the same situation he would expect them to do the same for him. He cast his eyes to his watch, checking the time.   
"4:10 am. I'm taking the children out of here now. I can't wait until tonight." He growled to himself before meeting up with his field marshal in the corridor out side of the cells.  
"Field Marshal Zenko, I'm taking the children out of here right now. I cannot wait until later. Something doesn't set right with me."  
"Captain? Are you sure you want to do that?"  
"Yes, I'll get the girls out, when I return we'll take the male warriors out and then we'll get Angel out." Zenko still looked at his Commanding officer like he was a loon for wanting to do this before the cover of night would grace them. 

Kaleeco grabbed three dark blankets and took them to the cell to retrieve Pan, Bra and Marron and take them to the lookout. Kaleeco opened the cell door without a sound but was greeted by Yamcha standing guard at the door.  
"Dende, what the hell are you doing Kaleeco?"  
"I'm sorry, I'm going to take the girls out of here. For my sake and theirs if something happens I don't want them here." Yamcha nodded his approval and helped Kaleeco gather the sleeping girls one by one in the blankets. Pan woke when she was lifted from Trunks' lap. She yawned and rubbed her eyes looking up into the soft eyes of Kaleeco.  
"Where am I going?"  
"Shhh, I'm getting you and the two other girls out of here. You'll be home to your family in no time." Pan smiled and wrapped her small arms around his neck as he lifted her up and carried her out handing her over to Zenko. He looked over to see the other two girls sleeping on Sorel and Sackni.  
"I will be back to get you out as well. Marath will bring you some Vershie uniforms, please put them on and follow his instructions to the letter." He turned to leave the cell, ready to take Pan back from Zenko when Trunks stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.  
"Be safe. I'm depending on you to get them back in one piece."  
"I will, you have my life on it." Kaleeco shut the door and took Pan.  
"Lets go, remember to stay close to me at all times." Kaleeco ordered as he walked down the corridors leading to a secret exit.  
  
_*"Mickila, have you learned your manners yet?" Nikolas' voice seeped into her dreams. She felt the rush of horror wash over her as his laughter rang in her ears.  
"I'll never give you the satisfaction of seeing manners from me."  
"My dear, you are my Courtesan, which means you need manners. You will learn them or you will have them beat into you. You understand?"  
"I rather die then fuck you."  
"Feisty one aren't you? You'll be broken. Mark my words you will be broken."  
"Choke on shit you murderer. You can break my body, but you will never break me of who I am." Angel growled as her body shook violently in anger.  
"Come now, you know you will bow down to me in the end."*_

Angel jolted awake screaming with her on going nightmare from Corvine to mentally break her down to the point of insanity. She heard the cell door clatter open after she let out the blood-curdling scream. Her violet eyes focused on an older looking guy that came towards her. She recognized the Vershie patch on the outside of his chest armor and she let out a breath she was holding unconsciously.   


"Princess are you alright?" He asked with a worry expression plastered to his handsome aging face. She trembled lightly before bringing her eyes back to meet his.  
"I'm sorry, yes I am. Corvine is haunting my dreams again. I can't get rid of him no matter what I do."  
"I understand. But fear not you will be out of here soon enough. Kaleeco left a while ago with the three children. He will be back to get the rest of you friends out of here before returning to get you. The Vershie has pledged to defect at that time. We will fight with our last dying breath to help you save this planet and execute our revenge towards him for destroying many of our home planets as well."   
"What time is it? I couldn't have slept the entire day away have I?"  
"No, it's still early. He refused to wait until this evening. Said he had a bad feeling something was going to happen and wanted to do it immediately."   
"I see. I need this collar off so I can be prepared when it's my turn to leave. Can you remove this for me umm sorry I didn't catch your name."  
"Field Marshal Zenko at your service." He bowed after he introduced himself. She smiled with a slight nod towards him as she grasped at the collar digging into her delicate flesh of her neck.  
"I will remove that before we leave. I do not want to draw suspicion too soon. But I will give you an uniform to put on while we wait." Zenko handed her the all black uniform of the Vershie and walked steadily from the room.  
  
17 walked the lookout, watching the earth below him hustle and bustle as the dawn started to break. The sight of three black dots coming towards him at a good clip. He wasn't the only one that had taken notice of the visitors arrival, The Supreme Kai and Goten came out to greet them as well. Kaleeco, Sorel, and Sackni touched down carrying the precious cargo in their arms.  


"What are you doing back here?" 17 questioned as he walked towards the men before seeing the faces of the sleeping girls.  
"I'm starting early, I was planning to return this morning to tell everyone of my plans to get everyone off the ship tonight, but I couldn't wait. I just have that nagging feeling to get them out right away." Kaleeco explained as he gave Pan to her Uncle Goten. One by one the senshi came out of the temple to see the three Vershie scouts and the girls that were taken from their families.  
"Uncle Goten?" Pan cracked her eyes open to see the famous Son smile on his face, she grinned and wrapped her arms around him capturing him in a giant hug. Her happy squeal brought her parents running.  
"Panny! Are you alright?" Videl ran to her daughter checking her over. Besides the dirt and torn clothes she was in good shape.   
"Marron!" 17 laughed as he took his niece into his arms and gave her a gentle squeeze before handing her over to his twin sister.  
"How is your father? He's not hurt is he?" 18 asked her daughter.  
"No Daddy is fine, so is Trunks and Yamcha." She chirped out. 

Kaleeco smiled as he went to Sorel and retrieved Bra from his arms walking towards the grumpy Saiyan that hung back from the group.  
"I believe the little Princess belongs to you?" He asked as he approached Vegeta carefully. He placed her in his arms and gave a small bow.   
"I'll be back in a little while. I will be escorting the male warriors next."  
"Why not my mate first? She shouldn't be left in that hell hole no more then she has to be."  
"You have my word that she is safe and will be brought back here to you. I have to take my time to make sure we are not followed and not to raise suspicions while leaving the ship."  
"I will go with you then." Kaleeco stopped in his tracks with Vegeta's words.  
"It's too dangerous."  
"Danger is nothing to me. I have trained all my life, my nature is to fight."  
"Very well then. You can come back with us when we bring your son and the other two warriors back." Vegeta nodded and watched Kaleeco walk away from him. He glanced down to see Bra staring back up into his black eyes. He gave a small smile to her and walked into the temple to find a place to sit her down at to rest.  
"We'll be back in an hour. Be expecting us." Sorel said as he lifted off the lookout after Sackni and Kaleeco.  
  
"So how do I look?" Krillin asked straightening out the uniform Marath had given them.  
"Way too big on you." Trunks grinned as he adjusted the baseball type cap on his head hiding his famous lavender locks from view.  
"Wish Kaleeco would get back here all ready. This waiting shit gets on my nerves."  
"You're not the only one Yamcha. I just want to get back to 18."  
"I don't see why they won't take Angel with us. I just don't understand it. I figured she'd be the first one out of this place."  
"Don't know, but I bet ten zeni that Vegeta is having kittens because she's locked up here." Yamcha laughed at the mental image of the monkey prince throwing a tantrum.   
"I'm surprise the earth is still left in one piece. I figured Dad would of blown most of it away after Angel and I got captured like bakas." 

The cell door slid open interrupting the non-important conversation between the three senshi. Kaleeco sauntered in with a smile.  
"Three down four to go. You guys ready?"  
"Ready as we'll ever be." Krillin sighed looking at the towering man above him.  
"Alright. Follow me and stick close together. Sorel and Sackni are coming along for the ride as well. Once we get you back to the look out, the whole scout will escort Angel and myself back to the lookout. Please tell everyone to be prepared for our arrival, Angel is valuable to Corvine and will take any measures to keep her with him." Trunks nodded his response and followed Kaleeco out the door with Krillin and Yamcha right behind followed by Kaleeco's scouts. Zenko was still standing guard at Angel's cell door keeping the rest of the scouts and ship crew away from her. He waited until he could not hear the footfalls of the escaping prisoners before he entered Angel's cell.  
  
"Is it my turn to go yet?" Angel eyes lifted when Zenko entered. She was dress in the Vershie uniform already with the cap on her head hiding her silky blue locks.  
"Not yet. Kaleeco just took the male warriors out. Maybe another hour or so."  
"Ok, I just don't like waiting. I just want to get back to see my friends and mate. And I'm so damn hungry."  
"Would you like something to eat before you go? I can fetch you something quickly."  
"Could you? I don't think I could wait to get out of here to eat. My stomach is killing me for not eating in the last day or so."  
"Sure. I'll be back in a few." Zenko smiled and left forgetting to lock the cell behind him. 

Angel smirked as she heard him walk away, but the familiar sound of the lock not sounding. With a glint in her eyes she walked towards the door sliding it open and looking down the corridors. Satisfied with not seeing anyone in sight she exited the cell and took a right following the endless white corridor. Coming upon a junction, she peered around the corner looking for scouts. She brought the bill of her cap down to hide her eyes and took another right keeping a steady pace as the heavy combat boots she wore made a soft clumping noise against the tile floor. She wasn't happy giving up her chrome boots that gave her height, but she had not say in the matter. She was hoping she would get them back, seeing they were her favorites for over five centuries. Angel came up on another junction, which seemed busy with people. Her mind was screaming at her for leaving her cell now. She didn't know what way to go with out Kaleeco guiding her.  
_'Shit! Where to now? Come on Angel think. You have gotten out of worse things then this, you can do it.'_ She stuttered in her steps as she approached and decided at the last minute to take a left and follow the flow of people. Her nerves were in a wreck, her mind racing. All she needed was to be caught now; she would definitely be killed then. No one seemed to take any notice of her at all. She kept her eyes adverted to the floor as she entered a huge main hall. She glanced from the corner of her eyes in every direction trying to catch her bearings of where she was. At this point she couldn't find her way back to the cell if her life depended on it.  
  
Zenko returned to the cell ten minutes after he left bringing a small breakfast for Angel when he noticed the door half open. His eyes grew wider as he entered the cell finding her missing. He dropped the tray of food to the floor in shock.  
"Shit Kaleeco is going to be pissed." He checked around for scouts or other guards but finding no one in the prisoner section. His mind flooded with thoughts of her escaping by herself or Corvine himself coming down and taking her back with him. He grabbed his radio from a vest pocket calling a few Vershie scouts down to the cells to help him find her before Kaleeco came back from his trip to the look out.  
"Where do you think you are going Angel? Hmmm?"  
  
  
  
  
Ack…another cliffie…sorry but it's getting late and I had to leave a little for you guys to groan about. hehe sorry...until next time...read and review guys *S*  



	5. Calm down my pet.

I don't own DBZ...so please don't sue me plz...  
Many thanks to my reviewers so far: christabeleve, Sandy02, Babydollchan, Enna Namo, and Silver (vegeta-lover)  
I know the last chapter was short and Angel did some stupid things...but you never can tell where they lead...now on to the story…  
  
  
  
Kaleeco had managed to get Yamcha, Krillin, and Trunks back to the look out with out incident when a call on his radio startled him.  
"Captain Kaleeco here."  
"Captain, Field Marshal Zenko. Seems out little bird has flown the coop here. I can not find her anywhere."  
"Damnit you were supposed to be watching her. Did she escape or did Corvine get her?"  
"I don't know sir, I was gone for only a few minutes to get her something she needed."  
"Fine keep looking for her and keep me updated. I'll be back there in a bit." Kaleeco snapped and put the radio back into his vest pocket. He looked to the senshi then to Sorel and Sackni with a furious look.  
"Sir something wrong?"  
"No, nothing. We need to get back to the ship." Kaleeco shook his head to Sorel before he prepared to leave.  
"I heard everything." A tumultuous voice bellowed from behind him. Kaleeco didn't have to turn around to see whom it belonged to, he knew right away.  
"Guess you all have the right to know then. Angel is missing." His voice barely above a whisper as he spoke.   
"And if it wasn't for my sensitive Saiyan hearing you wouldn't of said a word to us iie?"  
"No, I don't want people over reacting is all. We'll find her."  
"Guess what, I am over reacting here. You will take me with you to find her right now you understand me?" Vegeta stomped towards Kaleeco grabbing him up by his neck once again.  
"I understand. You may come along but you will have to wear a Vershie uniform to get into the ship with us. It's the only way possible. You must also mask your ki. If Corvine caught wind of anyone in the ship besides his scouts there will be a major war."  
"This is war, Corvine has the only thing I want and I want her back."   
"Then we start now. Get ready and we'll leave for the ship." Kaleeco choked out before he was dropped.  


"Give me that uniform you pathetic human." Vegeta demanded Yamcha to strip off his uniform in order for the Prince to disguise himself. Yamcha not wanting to get on the bad side of Vegeta quickly stripped himself down to his boxer shorts in a blink of an eye. Vegeta gave a soft chuckle from the fear he saw in Yamcha's eyes when he snatched the clothing out of his hands.  
"Trunks, give me your uniform. I'm going with them."  
"Why do you want to go 17?"  
"I just have my reasons. They won't detect me at all; I'll run cover for them if something happens. Don't want anything to happen to my Sweet Cheeks." Trunks grinned at the androids sick sense of humor towards his father and started removing his uniform to hand over.  
"Be ready to go in five. Zenko is going a little insane right now." Kaleeco announced as he readied himself.  
  
"Where do you think you are going Angel? Hmmm?" The voice made Angel's blood run cold in horror. She stopped dead in her tracks trying to command her legs to run, but they wouldn't budge from the spot she stopped in. She didn't answer Nikolas' question in fear of what would happen to her with out the Vershie scouts or the Z senshi with her.  
_'Shit I got to run, come on girl run!'_ She berated herself in her mind, finally getting her legs to move she tore off running away from Corvine as fast as she could trying to get lost in the crowd of people. She felt around for any hidden weapons that might be in the cargo pants or in the armor but came up empty handed.  
_'Damn it, why is it I always get dealt the shitty hand?'_ She continued to run, weaving in and out of the people that blocked her way. She didn't know where she was heading, anywhere besides with Corvine was better then nothing. She could hear Corvine behind her barking orders to give chase to her, not to let her get off the ship, but to also keep her in one piece and alive.   
  
"Get out of my way!" She screamed as she plowed over a few people that were slow moving to her. She wasn't about to let slow pokes be the cause of her capture. The hall was ending with several corridors branching off from it; she chose the less crowded of the three to gain speed against her captives. She put on a smug looking smirk on her face as she glanced over her shoulder seeing no one giving chase to her. Over confident she was home free, she failed to realize that she wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her unit it was too late. Her body slammed against what seemed to be a brick wall, but on closer inspection it was a very large male, one of Corvine's merciless scouts. Before she could react and get her feet moving in the other direction, his large hands grabbed her roughly by the shoulders lifting her straight up into the air with her feet still kicking.  
  
"Argh let me go you freak!"  
"Thought you could escape from me? Only tells me one thing. You're not as smart as you look." Corvine snarled from behind the massive looking scout.  
"Dende you are such an asshole. Let me go before I kill you personally."  
"And how do you plan on doing that?" Corvine brought his gloved hand to her face making her look him in the eye. His sea green eyes burned her as he looked at her. No matter how hard she tried to look away he forced her back to stare in his unwavering eyes. He licked his lips and brought his face inches away from hers, his hot breath sending her body into the shakes. Angel squeezed her eyes shut, the sight of him so close to her was scaring her. The mighty female warrior from Glissa was afraid for her own life for once. Never in her thousand years of walking the earth had she ever been this afraid before. She had killed evil warlords, slave traders, space pirates, but never encountered anyone as evil as Corvine was. The ever sound of his laugh threw her into hysterics. She silently cursed herself and prayed that someone that knew her would come to the rescue for the horrible mess she had gotten herself into. She still kicked and flailed around in the scout's arms, raising her ki only to find it slipping away before she could transform into the red headed goddess that protected earth. The tight fitting collar around her neck was draining her ki away faster then she could build it up only frustrating her further.  
  
"Calm down my pet." Corvine cooed in her ear and brought his tongue down the side of her face leaving a sticky trail of saliva down her cheek to her jaw and then down to the crook of her neck where her bonding mark from Vegeta was placed. Angel's face wrinkled up in pure horror of what he was doing to her, once he got to her neck and shoulder she let out a scream as his tongue slithered across the bonding mark. It burned her to her very soul, the pain excoriating.   
"Mazell, take her to my chambers please. I will be there shortly." He hissed with a gleam in his eye that went un-noticed by Angel. She vowed not to open her eyes to see the evil eyes of her capture again.  
_'Oh Dende he's going to rape me, I just know it. Fuck what am I going to do? I'm so stupid and foolish. I have failed myself and the rest of the fighters. Maybe Vegeta was right, I should of stayed at the lookout and been safe. I just want the torture of this to be over with quickly, even if it costs me my life.'_ Outside she held the strong warrior mask, while inside she was screaming, fear gripped her tightly making her lose her train of thought. She wouldn't get out of there alive if she continued with fear strangling her heart and mind.  
  
Kaleeco had lead Vegeta and 17 back with him and his two top scouts just outside of the ship. Vegeta wasn't in the bests of moods listening to 17 chatter away in a sad attempt to get Vegeta to verbal spar with him as they flew from the look out with Kaleeco. Unknown to Vegeta and 17, the Vershie Scouts over heard everything being said and fought with themselves not to laugh out loud with some of the remarks. The same time Corvine was assaulting Angel with his tongue, Vegeta's stomach became uneasy, his bond mark that Angel scared him with stung in slight pain. He brought his hand to the crook of his neck and rubbed the spot. Something didn't feel right, something was happening to her making him all that much more enraged.   
"Why in seven hells did you let the damn android come with us?" Vegeta growled throwing threatening glares towards a smiling 17.  
"Corvine can't detect him. So he will be our back up if things get rough in there. Remember to stay close guys and lets find the other scouts before we break off and investigate." Sorel and Sackni entered first both walking in different directions, but would meet up in the same area in five minutes. They walked the whole perimeter quickly and radioed back to Kaleeco to enter. Walking with stealth they went down to the prisoner section of the ship to recheck the cell for any evidence Zenko might of missed to tell them if Angel was taken or had walked out on her own.  
  
"Everything seems to be in order as I left it this morning." Kaleeco said plainly as he notice the hastily tossed clothing from Angel in the corner of the cell. Her midnight black cloak rumpled in a pile, her torn and bloody leather jacket and pants turned inside out and backwards. The white bodysuit now stained crimson with her blood lay on top of it all. The blood on the clothing had made Vegeta uneasy on the condition of his mate. He couldn't not for the life of him feel her bond, or her ki for that matter. A brilliant reflective shine caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Sitting on top of the blanket Kaleeco had offered her to sleep with the night before was the chrome headdress she wore with pride. He bent down picking it up tracing a rough gloved finger over the jewels that were encrusted into it. To him it was more then just a battle headdress that she wore; it was more of a royal crown. Looking around the room one last time before leaving he picked up her scent. He took a deep breath, letting a warm sensation wash over him before turning back to the task at hand. Finding the woman that owned the unique scent. His beloved mate.  
  
Angel had spat about every cuss word in the book about Corvine as Mazell carried her like a sack of grain over his shoulder. Her fear forgotten in the moment Corvine left her presence, her mind calmed. Something about the man brought out the worse fears in her, and she couldn't understand why it was happening. Mazell slowed as a set of huge doors came into view. He swung them open reveling a huge lavished bedroom. Angel's eyes became wide as she looked around the room. The terrible fear was inching its self back into her mind as she saw more and more of the room. Before she could blink Mazell dumped her on to the floor earning a loud yelp from her. She pulled herself up to her knees slowly before Mazell roughly grabbed her again by the shoulders. He push her towards a huge canopy style bed.  
"You will stay here and wait like a good girl." He snarled at her, his eyes glaring evilly at her before turning on his heal and marching towards the huge double door in which then entered from. The door closed quietly, sending a small echo around the chamber. Angel stood at the foot of the bed, her body trembling in fear. Her skin becoming clammy, covered in goose bumps, she instinctively rubbed her hands over her arms to get rid of the feeling.  
"Lesson one, you never spit in the face of your Ruler." A voice echoed around the room. Angel swung around looking for the location of the voice but finding nobody in the room with her.  
"Lesson two, you will obey everything I have to say, and have you to do."   
"Where are you at you son of a bitch?"  
"Lesson three, you do not question me at any time. Lesson four, you will not deny me of anything I want."  
"I would rather die a hundred fiery deaths then sleep with you."  
"Lesson five, you will address me as Nikolas or sire. Nothing more, nothing less. Lesson six you will make me happy in any form I chose fit."  
"Go to hell!" She screamed her power starting to flow around her body only to be doused by the ki collar she so wanted to tear off.  
"Hush my blue haired beauty, I promise I won't hurt you. Much." A hand snaked its way around her throat from behind her. She jumped at the touch, trying to get away but couldn't make her body move.  
_'Help me please Vegeta.'_ Her mind searched out for his, her words repeating to him.  
  
"We've check almost the entire ship and we can not find her Captain."  
"Very well Chesna. Continue looking and see if you can catch up with the other guards. See if they know of anything that's happened today."  
"Yes sir." Kaleeco dismissed the scout in front of him, his face paled with defeat he didn't want to admit to.  
"Do you think she had a chance to get off the ship?"  
"No 17, I don't think she could of made it out with out being noticed. Corvine put a ki-draining collar on her. She wouldn't be able to take it off rendering her as weak as a regular human would be. That's why we can't sense her ki at all."  
"She won't be able to defend herself against anyone would she?"  
"No Vegeta, she won't. That's why we have to find her quickly before something does happen. She had a few run ins with Corvine yesterday already. I heard she pounded his ass pretty good from the Alpha scout leader. That's when they put the collar on her." Vegeta snorted at the information. At least she was still fighting to get away and stay alive to make it back to him.   
_'Help me please Vegeta.'_ He heard her voice cry out to him. The words were laced in fear and he knew it.  
"She's in trouble. I heard her." Vegeta mumbled out quickly. Before Kaleeco could ask the Prince to repeat himself, his personal radio had cut in.  
  
"Captain Kaleeco, I have some information for you sir."  
"Sackni what do you have?"  
"This is coming from one of the ship's maintenance crew. He told Janco from Delta scout that a Vershie scout was seen running in the main hall early this morning, finding it odd that one of our scouts would run he paid attention. He described Angel perfectly; the blue hair and feminine figure didn't help her disguise. Corvine had intercepted the female there only to have the Vershie imposter run down the crew barracks corridor. Mazell took her prisoner. From there I don't know where she is."  
"Thank you Sackni, tell Janco I owe him one." Kaleeco pocketed the radio in his vest and looked back at Vegeta. His ki was on the rise, his face contorted in anger and rage.  
"No Vegeta, you must calm down before you are discovered here as well. It will be no good if you are caught up here as well."  
"I don't give a fuck about it any more. Corvine fucked with the wrong person this time and he won't ever do it again. Now lets go before I start blasting this entire ship to fucking pieces to find her." Kaleeco nodded and started to lead the way towards Corvine's private part of the ship was located. He knew if Mazell had taken Angel, that's where she would be seeing Mazell was Corvine's flunky.   
  
"You know Angel, I've been waiting to do this for a very long time."  



	6. Android you are pissing me off

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me  
  
Angela 'Angel' Mitchell is my character, please don't steal her.   
  
I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. I was suffering from some writer's block with this story. Many thanks to all my reviewers and words of encouragement while I was off writing other stories.   
Vegeta-lover, christabeleve, Sandy02, Babydollchan, Enna Namo, Jennifer, Crazy Chi Chi, belgarath and dragon's moon!!!   
  
VNL-Tears from an Angel…  
  
While the Vershie scouts started to gather to talk about what was planned for the rest of the day. Vegeta, 17, and Kaleeco walked down the endless corridors looking for anything that would bring them closer to where Angel was at. She could be in a number of places by now and with the time against them it wasn't looking good in the favor of Angel.   
  
While the hunt for Angel was going on in the ship, Corvine had ordered a few units of scouts out on a pillaging mission on a small town just north of Satan City. In the matter of an hour the small town was obliterated from the map. Building burning in raging fires of toxic chemicals, small children crying in the streets for their parents. No one would have been able to stop what was happening even if they had time to prepare. Dende looked down from the lookout with pain in his eyes. He was unable to predict this tragic event.   
  
"I will not stay here and look down on this with out helping them." Videl spat out in anger as the billowing smoke from the once town started to drift high enough into the atmosphere to see at the lookout.  
"Lets take a small group and go see if there is anything we can do." Gohan came up behind his wife and gave her a gentle squeeze. Videl looked up to him and gave him a small smile. They had to do the right thing. They couldn't let Corvine terrorize these people.  
"I'll go with you." 18 said as she came up from behind them to look down over the earth.   
"Kid, watch yourself."  
"You got it Piccolo."  
  
There was nothing Angel could do as Corvine hand held her tightly by her neck. His stinking breath close to her face making her very nauseated as his body started to press against hers. She tensed, gritting her teeth with his contact on her body. Silently praying to Dende himself to take her life before Corvine could kill her or violate her against her will. With the ki collar on she had no strength to fight her way out of this situation.  
  
"Have you learned any manners since the last time we met?" His voice was light and husky against her ear.  
"You will never have any respect or manners from me you bastard." She hissed out as the hold on her throat tightened.  
"I hope you will in time. You see I have been watching you for a very long time. I think you will make the perfect bed warmer for me."  
"Not if my friends get me out of here first. They will kill all of you one by one and enjoy it."  
"My dear, you underestimate my armies. I think you have it the other way around. They will kill your friends one by one and then kill all of the humans here on earth. Save a few that I find of use like scientists, other then that this whole planet and race will become extinct."  
"You have signed your own death warrant. Let that be your only warning. Vegeta will kill you slowly for everything you have done to me."  
"The monkey prince does not scare me." A knock on the huge doors interrupted Corvine in mid sentence. Corvine growled to himself and threw Angel away from him, her landing against the side of the bed with a sickly thud.  
  
"Enter." He called to person pounding on the other side of the door.  
"Sire, I am sorry to interrupt you, but I have word from the prison block that the prisoners that were captured have come up missing." The young guard bowed and backed away in fear of his own life with Corvine's anger. Corvine nodded and then looked to Angel with an evil grin before turning back to the guard.  
"Have the ship checked for them. If they have escaped alive they won't live much longer anyways. I have the one thing that that they want and they will never have her back. Send out the orders that if any of those straggly senshi are found they are to be kill on sight." The guard bowed deeply and took his leave quickly to report back to his commanding officer of the orders.  
"Now where were we?"  
  
Over an hour of looking and listening to conversations through out the ship, Kaleeco, Vegeta, and 17 were coming no closer to finding Angel. Kaleeco had suggested that they go to the Vershie offices and see if any other of the scouts had come across anything. Kaleeco refused to use his radio on the ship in case anyone that was very loyal to Corvine intercept any of the messages being relayed. Upon entering the small office area, the trio were greeted by Field Marshal Zenko, Sorel, Marath and a very young looking guard.  
  
"What's he doing in here?" Kaleeco barked out pointing to the guard.   
"Captain, I am sibko Comfen from echo scout. I have information for you and the Vershie scouts." The young guard bowed to Kaleeco, the fear and nervousness rising from him. Vegeta leaned against the wall watching them carefully as he still tried to pick up anything from Angel's ki to their shared bond. 17 snooped around the office looking at stuff tacked to the walls, to the piles of papers that were stacked on the desks.  
"I have come from Corvine's personal sleep chambers. There was a young woman in the room with him. Short, very petite looking. Long blue hair that went down past her shoulders wearing a Vershie uniform." Kaleeco's eyes narrowed as Comfen described Angel with out a doubt.  
"Was she injured?"  
"No sir, not from what I could tell, but I wasn't allowed in far enough to get a very good look. She did seem a little scared."  
"Enough of this bullshit talk! Where is the assholes sleeping chamber at?" Vegeta spat out as he pushed himself off the wall to stalk forward towards the group.  
"We can't go bursting in there Vegeta."   
"And why not? I want my mate back and I want her now. This wait and see bullshit does not provide me comfort with her safety."  
"Vegeta cool it. We'll get her out and you know it." 17 slid in between Kaleeco and Vegeta before one of them did something to the other out of anger.  
"Android you are pissing me off."  
"Well at least I'm doing something to you."   
  
Videl, Gohan and 18 landed outside of the small town that was totally destroyed by Corvine's scouts with horror on their faces they started the walk down the main street in town. The sounds of people screaming, crying, and calling out for friends and family echoed all around them. The fires still raged heavy all around as explosions still rocked the ground from time to time with chemicals in small business and factories were touched off with flames. The black billowing smoke hung low causing vision to be less then useful from time to time. There were bodies everywhere, all different ages, sex, and race.   
  
"Dende how can anyone do this to people." Videl whispered, her voice not as strong as it usually was.  
"And to think I was programmed along time ago to do this kind of deed." 18 looked around her in disgust. She could never do this now, not with a family of her own and a great husband in Krillin that kept her on the straight and narrow since they met.  
"What should we do with all the injured people? What about all the children here left with no families?" Gohan shrugged at his wife's question as his anger started to rise with every thing he was seeing. He hadn't used his true powers in years, but it was all coming back to him. The anger, the hurt was coming in to him like a floodgate that was broken.  
"Do you have your phone on you Videl?" Videl thought for a moment and felt around in her pockets.  
"Ahhha, yep right here." She pulled it out of her back pocket and held it up in front of her.  
"Good, call your father. Since mister famous can get about anything done. Have him send some help up here and quick. There isn't a lot for us to do with so much that needs to be done. We're not doctors, and we're not firefighters, but we can look for survivors." 18 nodded with agreement to Gohan as Videl dialed her father's home number.  
  
"Since we were so rudely interrupted. Lets see if we can continue where we left off at my dear." Corvine gave a soft laugh as he slowly made his way towards Angel. Angel cringed and tried to swallow the fear she was feeling for it not to show on her face as he came closer and closer to her with each step.  
"So how did you get a Vershie uniform? Is Captain Kaleeco and his motley crew of scouts helping you out?"  
"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't know any Captain Kaleeco."  
"Yes you do. The man that brought you down to see me when you were captured. You promise him something to get that uniform to escape with?" Angel shook her head violently. She wasn't about to rat out Kaleeco and his scouts for helping her and getting her friends out of the hellhole they called a prisoner cell.  
"Don't lie to me!" Corvine yelled as the back of his hand connected with her left cheek. Angel stood her ground, even though she couldn't do anything but take the abuse she wasn't going to back down.  
"I will ask you again, who gave you this uniform?" This time Corvine grabbed the front of the black vest she was wearing hoisting her into the air.  
"I stole it."  
"Come now my dear, I know the truth. You no longer have to lie to me. You see I have a spy that's with the Vershie and has reported back to me everything that's been going on. Your friends are in some deep shit, and Kaleeco will be executed for treason soon. I would hope for you to join me for the festivities."  
"Never! They will kill you all." Angel struggled against Corvine landing a good solid kick to his groin instantly releasing her from his grasp. Taking this as her only opportunity to high tail it out of there, she got to her feet in the heavy combat boots and started to run towards the doors as the painful moaning of Corvine continued behind her. Angel managed to drag herself out of the doors and into the hall, thanking Dende that it was empty as she continued to run. Her head was spinning with thoughts and fears, her shoulder almost totally numb from where she was stabbed with her own knife. If only there was a way for her to get the ki draining collar off she could defend herself until she found someone she knew or was able to escape off the ship.  
  
"Round up the rest of the scouts Sorel and Comfen, go back to echo scout and tell your commanding officer Maxell that if there is any defectors that wish to fight with the Vershie to go on alert. If we have to, we'll use force to get Angel away from that bastard."  
"Yes Captain." The young guard bowed quickly and left the offices with Sorel to gather up the man power it would take to find and get Angel out before all hell broke loose on the ship with Vegeta's anger still rising.  
  
Angel navigated herself quickly through the long halls, no one really taking notice of her. She found herself back in the huge main hall that she recognized from earlier and gave a small smile. At least she kind of knew where she was. If she could find her way back to the prisoner's area, she might be able to find someone from the Vershie to help her find Kaleeco before he worried too much about her. It wasn't long before her small wish came true. She found a Vershie scout ahead of her walking in the same direction she was going. She quickened her pace the best she could to catch up.  
"Excuse me, I need your help." Angel said in a low voice as she reached out to the man to grab his attention. He didn't lose the pace in his step but knew who it was.  
"Keep up with me Angel. Don't draw attention to yourself, I'll take you back to Kaleeco." She smiled when she realized it was Sorel, second in command to the Vershie.  
"Thank you." Sorel answered her with a nod of his head and led her down the hallways towards her freedom.  
  
"She thinks she is going to get away, she's got some nerve to think that." Corvine's evil laughter resounded through the halls of his private area.  
"She's doesn't even know she's leading her friends into a trap. Poor girl."  
  
  



	7. No shit Sherlock!

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me.  
I've kind of bookshelved this to write other stories. Seems VNL and this one wasn't really that popular to read…*shrugs* Thanks to those that have reviewed. It makes my day brighter!  
  
  
Tears from an Angel…  
  
Vegeta grew inpatient of waiting in the offices while Kaleeco looked over documents and map lay outs of the ship.  
"We are not finding Angel this way."  
"Vegeta, just cool it ok? I think she can take care of herself." 17 said with a smile.  
"Not with that ki draining collar on you fool." Vegeta snapped out.  
"I think you both better ask your gods for help with her then. She's a spitfire. I wouldn't be surprised that Corvine kills her because she's so belligerent."  
"I wonder where she gets that from?" 17 laughed as he looked at Vegeta. They were perfect together, Angel and Vegeta.   
"She better hope for her sake I find her soon or I will kill her for being such a baka. I should have never listened to that half brained idea from her and my brat."  
"Too late for that now. Lets just concentrate on finding her for now and getting the hell out of here before Corvine comprehends everything and knows something is up."  
  
"Sorel, what's going on? Why are there so many people on guard around here?"  
"Shhh, Corvine realizes what's going on. You're prince and an android are on this ship this very moment looking for you with Captain Kaleeco. If Corvine finds out that they are here, you'll have no chance of ever leaving this place alive along with them."  
"Shit! I told them all not to worry their fool heads over me. I can take care of myself. Damn it."  
"The prince is very strong headed yes, but he's here to get you out, the same as for the Vershie scouts. Now lets get you back to the Vershie offices and fix that arm of yours. It's starting to bleed again." Angel looked down and noticed the front of the black uniform was starting to appear wet with a maroon stain. She hadn't realized that she wasn't even using her arm at all, as it dangled limp at her side.  
  
"Daddy said that he's sending help up here right away." Videl said as she closed her cell phone up and looked around at the damage once again.  
"Good, lets go look for survivors to help. It's the only thing we can really do right now." Gohan said as he wrapped an arm around her. She gave a slight nod and looked to 18, she in turn nodded her head as they made their way through the wreckage.  
  
Up on the lookout, everyone was pacing and growing inpatient as Vegeta was in the ship, especially the girls.   
"I sure hope Daddy and Mom are ok."  
"Bra I'm sure they are. Nothing as exploded yet which means your dad is keeping calm."   
"That's a good thing Pan, otherwise there would be a full scale war going on right now."  
"I just wish my mom would hurry up with Gohan and Videl and hope uncle 17 doesn't get hurt while he's with Vegeta either. Well, hope that Vegeta doesn't kill him."  
"I think your uncle is hilarious Marron." Bra quipped loudly.  
"Yeah, he can be funny from time to time. I don't get to see him to often though. Mom always kicks him out after a few days of him getting in trouble with me."  
"I see you didn't inherited the boldness gene from him." Pan laughed out.  
"Sure what ever you two say. I just know when not to do stuff that will get me neck high in trouble unlike you."  
"Hey, lets go find something to do. Bra any ideas?"  
"Maybe." She said with a sly smile on her face.  
"Oh no, not again." Marron sweat dropped and walked away from them slowly.  
  
The front office door of the Vershie opened and closed alerting everyone that there were visitors. From the back office Kaleeco stood up and walked to his office door, peering through the blinds to see who had entered.  
"Who is it Kaleeco?" 17 asked as he slid off the top of a desk to come over to the door to see also.  
"Sorel is back with another Vershie." Kaleeco said as he opened the door to his office.  
"Angel is with him." Vegeta grinned and pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on.  
"How do you know?"  
"I can smell her. Her blood." Kaleeco raised an eyebrow to him as Sorel pushed Angel through the door.  
"Nice to see you back in one piece Angel. Where the hell have you been?" Kaleeco asked ushering her in and making sure Sorel closed and locked the door behind him.  
  
"Vegeta!" She cried out as she wrapped her good arm around his neck as she nuzzled up against him.  
"Onna, get off of me. You are bleeding on me."  
"Shut up and give me a kiss."  
"There is no time for that now. Lets get you cleaned up and get the fuck out of here before you decide to wander off again."  
"Fine." She sighed out and propped herself against the desk.   
"Ripped the sutures out of that shoulder Angel?"  
"Tell that to the big oaf that decided to haul me around upside down. I was this close to getting out of here." She showed a small gap between her fingers.  
"Right, now take that armor off so I can check it out." Kaleeco ordered her. She gave a face of protest before she started to unfasten the buckles and letting it fall to the floor in a loud thud.  
"Fine, just take it easy on me alright? It fuckin hurts."  
"Onna shut up and let him check that out. You can't even use that damn arm."  
"No shit Sherlock! I haven't been able to since the Nikolas threw my own damn knife in my shoulder in a rousing game of body darts." As Vegeta was keeping her occupied with a verbal match of sorts, Kaleeco was peeling back the black Vershie jacket that was sticking to the wound. He cringed as the got the jacket off to see the stitches that he had put in ripped apart and the blood oozing out slowly down her tank top that she wore underneath.   
  
"Hey Sorel, go get another shirt for her and bring the medical kit with you." Kaleeco sighed out before turning his attention back to Angel.  
"This is serious enough to take you down to the medical area of the ship, but I don't have enough allies down there right now to take you."  
"Argh, stop touching it you bastard." She hissed through clenched teeth at Kaleeco as she studied Vegeta's emotionless eyes once again.   
"You call that hurt? I've had worse and still fought full out." Vegeta sneered provoking an evil glance from Angel.  
"Leave her alone Vegeta." 17 came to Angel's defense. Sorel came back in holding a box and some new clothing for Angel and dropped them on the desk for Kaleeco.  
"She needs to go to Med Bay Kaleeco. That's very serious."  
"I have no choice in the matter Sorel. I can't risk taking her down there right now with everyone on this entire fucking ship looking for her."  
"Would you guys stop fighting over this? Just get me the hell out of here and I'll get it fixed up by someone that can." She shouted out, ready to storm out of the office when 17 grabbed her by the arm, bad one at that. She let out a muffled scream of agony that sent her down to her knees, as Vegeta jumped between her and 17 and shoved him through the shut door.   
  
"Great!" Kaleeco raised his voice in protest, going right after Vegeta to stop him from tearing his offices apart before everyone on that level could feel his rising ki.  
"Keep your fucking hands off my mate!" 17 smirked as he wiped some blood that trailed down the side of his face with the back of his hand.  
"I just saved your ass time in searching for her if she got out of that office. This is the thanks I get?" Vegeta growled before returning his attention back to Angel. She sat on the floor coddling her right shoulder, cursing at everyone in Glissian. Kaleeco raised an eyebrow after hearing his name involved in the string of curses.  
"That's not nice to say about me Mickila." He scolded her with a laugh.  
"Well you are a mother fucking bastard!"  
"No wonder Corvine wanted that ki draining collar on you. I wouldn't go a round with you."  
"As you should be scared, now hurry up and fix this, I just want to go home and sleep for a year." She whined as Vegeta hoisted her up off the floor, depositing her on the desk in front of Kaleeco. She bit into her bottom lip and burying her head into Vegeta's chest as Kaleeco started to clean it up and put the sutures back in.  
  
"Hey Goku, come here and look at this!" Yamcha's voice carried across the look out to the young Saiyan.  
"What's going on?"  
"Is that where Gohan, Videl, and 18 went?" Yamcha asked pointing towards the black bellowing smoke rising from the west.  
"Yeah, they went to help."  
"We better get down there then, Corvine just moved some scouts into the area. They won't make it out with out help."  
"Great, especially with Vegeta and 17 gone. Goten, Trunks, Piccolo!" Goten came tripping out with Trunks not far behind. Piccolo, Dende and the Supreme Kai that were talking in a group came over right behind the two young demi-saiyans.  
"Corvine is sending more scouts out, Videl, 18 and Gohan are in danger down there. We have to get them out of there before they're spotted."  
"Me and Goten can go we're pretty fast. They shouldn't be able to catch us." Trunks said with a giant grin on his face. Goten just nodded and put the trademark Son grin on as well.  
"Get down there and pull them out. We can't afford losing them right now, especially since we don't know how Vegeta and 17 are doing on that ship."  
  
"There I'm finished. You're not going to be able to use that arm for awhile Angel."   
"Just what we need now. I can't do shit to help get us out of here." Angel whined out as she hoisted her limp arm across her chest, tucking the hand into her armor to keep it from moving.  
"Onna, you can't do anything with that collar on anyways. You will just have to follow us out."  
"Take the damn thing off of me then. I don't like feeling this useless." Angel spat out in anger, trying to grip the collar with her left hand to rip it off.  
"Leave it alone. It's the only thing right now saving you from Corvine and his scouts from finding you. Now stop it before you injure yourself more. I don't feel like carrying a pissed off warrior over my shoulder." Kaleeco grabbed her hand as he spoke and pulled it away from the collar.  
"Then what are we waiting for a written invitation to leave this hell hole? Lets roll." Angel pulled on the hat bill to bring it over her eyes as she walked towards the door with everyone shaking their head in amusement over her being so damn determined to get out.  
  



End file.
